


Better Late Than Never

by fangirlingbooknerd



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Mentions of Andreil, Spin the Bottle, bisexual allison reynolds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingbooknerd/pseuds/fangirlingbooknerd
Summary: If Allison had known that Renee had been crushing on her since their freshman year, things would have played out differently. The two of them would have gotten their shit together long before they actually did. But they’re Foxes; when is everything not a hot mess with this team.





	Better Late Than Never

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you have to write the renison you wish you saw in the world

If Allison had known that Renee had been crushing on her since their freshman year, things would have played out differently. The two of them would have gotten their shit together long before they actually did. But they’re Foxes; when is everything not a hot mess with this team. 

It’s senior year for the girls so they celebrate the best way they know how: dumb party games and a ton of booze. The team, well of most of them, is gathered in the girls’ room, watching Kevin crush Nicky at flip cup. How they got Kevin to agree to play is a mystery Allison doesn’t understand, but isn’t about to question. 

Nicky pouts when he loses. “I’m not good at this game! Let’s play one I’m good at, I’m sick of losing.” He dramatically drapes himself against Aaron who had been watching the game. 

Aaron looks disdainfully at him, but doesn’t push him off. “And what game are you good at?”

“I dunno… what am I good at? I’m good at looking hot as fuck, taking care of my idiot cousins, and making out with my boyfriend.” Nicky gasps. “We should play spin the bottle!” 

The whole room groans. “Nicky, what do you think this is? Middle school?” Matt questions. 

Dan giggles from her place under his arm, “actually, I think it could be fun. I like it when you get jealous.” She winks at him. 

“Fuck it, I’m down,” Allison says. Renee nods that she’ll play too after Allison goads her into it. 

Meanwhile, Nicky has been starting on his group. Kevin is trashed enough that he agrees easily (he put vodka instead of beers inside his flip cup cups because he’s “not a little bitch”). The twins obviously both decline, but Neil agrees, shocking the entire room. Even Andrew looks surprised, one of the only times Allison has ever seen his mask crack. 

The playing members all gather in a circle in the middle of the room. Allison looks around at the players. Renee, Dan, Matt, Neil, Kevin, Nicky, herself. If she was being honest, she wouldn’t mind kissing any of them. After Seth died, she spent a lot of time reflecting, and eventually came to the conclusion that maybe she wasn’t one hundred percent straight. (It was a messy time so let’s not get into that. What’s important is that she hooked up with a girl at one of the last frat parties of in her sophomore year and fucking loved it, but did nothing about it because of Seth.) 

Nicky declares that he should get the first spin since it was his idea. Allison watches as the bottle lands on Dan. The kiss is short, sweet, and closed lipped. “Kissing a girl is so weird,” Nicky says, looking at Matt. “How do you do that on the regular?” 

Matt laughs. “I don’t know if I would say it’s weird. I would say it’s pretty fucking awesome.” He kisses Dan for good measure. Nicky makes a face and passes the bottle to Kevin, deciding to just pass the bottle along the circle in the spirit of fairness (a rarity for the Foxes). 

Kevin lands on Allison, and she can’t help but wonder if he’s relieved that he didn’t land on one of the guys. Much like Nicky and Dan’s kiss, it’s short and close lipped, but Allison doesn’t think she can call it sweet. 

At Neil’s turn, Andrew tenses up. Neil looks at him, but decides that he’s fine (when isn’t he) and spins. It lands on Matt, and Allison swears Matt looks excited. In a turn of events, Neil deepens the kiss with Matt, and sneaks a smirk at Andrew when he’s done. _Well played, Josten,_ Allison thinks. _The monster is already so protective, you know you’ll get dicked down real good tonight. Wish I could relate.But, like, not from Andrew because GROSS!_

Matt lands on Dan and he’s disgustingly happy about it. Dan then lands on Kevin and both of them look a little grossed out but go for it anyway. Renee lands on Nicky and both laugh. 

Finally, it’s Allison’s turn. She’s honestly not afraid of kissing any of her teammates, so when it lands on Renee she’s totally chill. Renee gives Allison the faintest brush of a kiss before leaning back. Allison almost starts to chase her, to get a real kiss, but remembers where she is. _Who knew Renee was so good at this?_

Allison eagerly awaits her next turn.

When Renee spins it lands on Allison. Again, Renee just gives a quick brush before pulling away. When Allison spins, it lands on Renee. 

Before Renee can react, Allison whispers in her ear, “let’s give them a show this time, yea? We’re the last kiss of the night.” 

Renee blushes, but takes the time to think about it. Allison nudges her playfully, silently begging her to go along with it. She doesn’t know why she wants to see her friend let loose so badly. Maybe because she knew that Renee used to be wild. She knows that reserved Renee is a lot better for everyone, but she also knows that she beats up Andrew Minyard on the regular. What Allison wouldn’t give to see that live. It’s just friendly curiosity, that’s all. 

When Renee agrees, Allison feels her heart rate speed up significantly. _Why? You’ve kissed Renee twice already tonight. Chill._

Maybe her heart knew that this kiss wouldn’t have been like the others. Allison thought she was leaning in for a meaningless kiss, but Renee kissed her with so much passion, so much intent, that Allison forgot to kiss her back for a few seconds. When she remmedbered, she couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. When Nicky started whooping, she pulled back. She gave a mock curtsy, as best as she could while still sitting on the floor. Renee looked sheepish next to her, and Andrew was giving Renee a look. Allison couldn’t tell what the look meant, but it caused Renee to stare at the floor instead of meeting his gaze. _Interesting._

~~~

Allison woke up thinking about her kiss with Renee, but didn’t think anything of it. She had dreamed about all the kisses she had last night, though Renee’s was the one she remembered most vividly. She chalked it up to that kiss being the longest. 

Renee was no where to be found in their suite. Dan was gone, but Dan had spent the night with Matt, so that was no surprise. Allison walked to the monster’s room, knowing that they had fancy coffee. Neil answered her knock. Allison blinked. “Hmm. Usually Andrew is the one that lets me in. Is the monster afraid of me now or something?”

“He’s not here right now. Renee called in a morning session. He did tell me that if you’re gonna keep drinking our coffee, you should start chipping in.” 

“Whatever, I have the money. I’ll pay you back later. Is Renee okay?”

“I’m sure she’s fine, Allison.”

“That means a lot coming from you,” Allison said sarcastically, giving him a flat look. 

Neil just laughs. “Honestly, you’ve got a point. Just come inside and take your coffee. You’re always extra bitchy before caffeine.” 

“You’re lucky I like you Josten. Luckier that I live for your coffee.” 

~~~

Renee has been acting weird for almost two weeks now and it’s driving Allison up the wall. (It’s actually been three, Renee was just better at hiding it at first.) She just wants her best friend back. 

“Ren, we should go out tonight.”

“Allie, you know that parties aren’t really my thing.” 

“We don’t have to go to a party! We can go the mall or the movies or fucking mini golf for all I care. I miss my best friend.” 

“Allie,” Renee sighs, “I really don’t feel up to going out tonight.” 

“Well then we can stay in! I overheard Nicky talking about some Drew Barrymore movie he just bought.” 

“No, no. You go out. I think I’m gonna call it an early night.” She hugs Allison. “Make good choices.” 

Allison watches her walk away, pissed. “Renee Walker, what the fuck is going with you?” 

That makes Renee stop right in her tracks. “What?” 

“You’ve been acting weird for like two weeks now, what’s going on?!”

“Nothing, I’m fine.”

“You sound like Neil.” 

“Well, unlike Neil, I actually mean it. Goodnight, have fun.” 

_Well fine, Renee, I will have fun tonight. And I will definitely not be making good choices._

Allison pulls out an old dress from the back of her closet, one that she used to only wear when she and Seth were fighting. It always made him come crawling back to her. It guaranteed sex. The girl wanted to get laid tonight, alright?

Her hair was perfectly styled, her eyeliner was perfectly winged, her lipstick was perfectly applied. Though honestly, she didn’t need to make the effort. It was an athletes party, which meant half of them were actually in basketball shorts. _Disgusting!_

Allison grabbed a beer from the bar. She hated the taste, but there was no way she was gonna have the punch. She learned that lesson in her freshman year. 

She looked around the party, trying to find literally anyone worth talking to. She spots a girl dancing who seems to have actually put in some effort tonight. Though her outfit is rather lackluster, her hair is clearly straightened and her eyeshadow looks really good. Beer in hand, Allison pushes her way to where this girl is dancing. 

“Hey, I like your shadow.” 

“Hey, I like your dress.” She looks at it appreciatively. “I’m Jordyn.” 

“Allison,” she replies with a smile. “Wanna dance with me?”

The two dance and dance and dance until Allison has had three beers and Jordyn has finished her second cup of punch. Despite the amount of alcohol Jordyn’s had, she seems fine. “You barely seem drunk after all that punch?”

“Yeah, I’ve been building up my tolerance since my first year. Now I’ve gotta have a full cup to get me buzzed, two for tipsy, three to be properly drunk.” 

“In that case, do you wanna get out of here?” 

Jordyn smirks and grabs Allison’s hand, pulling her from the thick of the dance floor to the front door. She leads them all the way to her dorm, only to find a sock on the door when they get there. “Dammit. Can we go to your place?”

Allison thinks. It’s not even midnight yet, so Dan is probably with Matt. However, it’s after eleven so Renee is definitely asleep. _Whatever, I can kick her out for a little while. Serves her right for not wanting to come out with me._ “Yeah, sounds good,” she replies, pulling Jordyn in the right direction. 

When they get there, Allison stops right outside her door, fumbling for a key. She whispers, “we gotta be quiet. One of my roommates might be in here, but I’ll just quickly sexile her.” Jordyn laughs, but nods. Allison creeps in to her room, checking the beds. Sure enough Dan is nowhere to be found while Renee is fast asleep. “Ren, wake up,” she says, lightly tapping Renee’s shoulder. 

“Wh-what? Allison? Is everything okay?” 

“Can you go to Nicky’s room or something for an hour? Maybe two?”

“What? What time is it?”

“It’s not even midnight, and you know they’ll be up until two playing video games or watching movies or something. Please go, my date is here.” 

That gets Renee’s attention. “Your date?” Jordyn takes this as a cue and pops her head out and waves. Renee looks stunned. “THAT’S your date?”

“Yeah, and what about it,” Allison challenges, daring her to comment that her date is a girl. She never officially came out to her team, but she has often talked about how hot Cara Delevingne is. 

“Nothing, have fun I guess.” Renee rushes out of the room, looking a strange combination of sleepy, angry, and stunned. She pauses at the door, taking off one of her socks and putting it on the doorknob before throwing the other in the room. She shoots one last hurt look at Allison and slams the door. 

“Well, someone’s grumpy that I woke her up. But now that she’s gone…” Allison trails off, leaning down for a kiss. 

~~~

The next morning is absolute chaos. Allison went to get Renee (and Dan) at around 2 am, but when Allison woke up at 9, Renee was already gone (Dan decided to sleepover with Matt). Sighing, Allison dug around for an Advil before heading over to Neil’s room. 

When Neil answers, Allison asks, “is she with Andrew?” Neil nods, handing her what’s become her official coffee mug. 

“I don’t get what she’s so mad about? I mean I get that she’s a devout Christian or whatever but she has no problem with you or Andrew or Nicky.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“She didn’t tell you? I brought home a girl last night and she was super pissy about it?”

Neil takes this in stride, not even pausing before saying, “maybe she’s mad that you brought anyone back at all?” 

“I mean, yeah, I woke her up, but it was like an hour and a half and I know that the monster would’ve let her crash on the couch if she was that tired.” 

“Oh, so you don’t know.” 

“Know what?” 

“I think you should talk to Renee. Stay in your room, wait her out. You two have a lot to talk about.” 

~~~

Renee comes home, sweaty and tired and bruised. “It looks like Andrew might’ve gotten the best of you this week.” 

“Well, I was tired,” she says with a pointed look. 

“No one told you to wake up at the ass crack of dawn.” 

“8 am isn’t the crack of dawn for most.” 

“Okay, enough small talk. What’s got you in such a bitchy mood? You’ve been off for the past two weeks, but it’s reached an all-time weird today. Is it because I brought home a girl? I mean I get that you’re a devout Christian or whatever but you has no problem with Neil or Andrew or Nicky so I really don’t think it’s fair that-“

“It’s not that,” Renee interrupts. “I’m not mad at you for being into girls, and I’m not mad at you for not telling me.” 

“Then what is it? Please, tell me,” Allison pleads. She can’t remember the last time she’s truly had to beg for something. 

“Can we talk after I’ve showered?”

“No!” She moves to stand in front of Renee. “What happened to my best friend because I miss her and I love her.”

“That’s the problem!”   
  
“What is?!”

“See, I don’t just love you, I’m in love with you. So can you please move out of the way so I can shower and pretend this never happened.” 

Allison stands still, blinking once, twice, three times. Then she pulls Renee in for a kiss. When Renee doesn’t kiss her back, she pulls away. “Sorry, I thought that… when you said… never mind.” She starts to move out of the way so Renee can pass, but Renee grabs her hand.

“I’m scared. I’ve liked you for a long time, Allie. I never told you I was gay because I was convinced that if I did, you would instantly know about my crush. And then to find out you weren’t straight either, that you chose a girl that wasn’t me… It hurt. I want to kiss you, but I want to be the only girl, only PERSON, you kiss. And I don’t want a mess like what you had with Seth. I want simple and easy, but passionate.”

“Renee, I would love to do simple and easy with you. I know I love you as a friend, and that I’ve always thought you were beautiful. You had always been off limits, a straight friend. But now that I know that you’re not… I want nothing more than to kiss you and take you out on a date and be your girlfriend and-“ 

When Renee tugs Allison in for a kiss, Allison smiles so hard that she has to pull away. Renee has a matching grin. “I owe Andrew twenty bucks now.”

“Why are you thinking about the monster while you’re kissing me? Should I be worried,” she teases. 

“He said that we would be together before graduation. I never believed him, thinking you were straight, but I guess he saw something I didn’t.” 

Allison thinks, remembering that time when she very obviously ogled Renee’s ass thinking no one was watching, only to look up and see Andrew giving an almost intrigued look. “He must’ve. But now that you’ve lost twenty, I think I should make it up to you. Maybe a date? Tonight?” 

Renee smiles. “It’s a date.” She kisses Allison again. But now I’ve really gotta shower.” She takes two steps, then pauses. “This may be a little forward, but do you want to join me?” 

Allison has never run faster in her life. 


End file.
